User blog:Zoro-san/Demon In The Cage!! The Second Hunter
During the time Marimo and Ryota were leaving the island *Kenji and Jason watched the entire battle through a Den Den Mushi that was inside a black box carried by Ryota Kenji:*smiles*I can't say I expected Ryota to do this to us. Anyway, did you get enough information about his powers from this? *Jason gets up from his chair and starts walking away Jason:*shadowed eyes*Yeah, I realized I have no chance to defeat him in a battle. Uchu:*surprised*That means... Kenji:*smiles*Let him finish please, Uchu. Jason:*serious face*I need to talk with an old friend. Consider Sasagawa Kenshin captured. Kenji:*smiles*Good. *A few days pass and during this time, the Espada Pirates split up to find their cook, Milky *Marimo left Terminus Est a day later than the others, in order to take care of his wounds *After he considered that he's healed, he started searching for Milky as well *He stopped on an island, since he noticed the Mafia Pirates' ship in the harbor *After some time of walking in the town, he finally finds the crew he created Marimo:*smiles*HEY!! *All of them turn towards Marimo Shuji: Oh, Marimo! Yuusuke:*laughs*What are you doing here you bastard? Marimo: Actually, its a serious thing. Our shitty cook, Milky, disappeared. Yuusuke: Oh...do you have any idea where he could be? Marimo: Not at all. I guess you guys didn't see him, right? Yoshiaki: I'm sorry...but not at all. Marimo: I see. Well, at least I got the chance to see you guys! Shuji, I heard about your alliance with the Earthshaking Pirates! The whole world is talking about it! Shuji:*laughs*Oh, the whole world knows already? Damn! Marimo: So, which Yonko are you guys gonna try to take down. Shuji: I honestly have no idea. I think I will let Kano decide. *Marimo gets closer to Shuji and takes out one of his swords Marimo:*smirking*If you decide to come after Magnus...you're gonna have to face me. Shuji:*arrogant smile*I can't wait for that to happen. Kyo:*serious face*If that will be the case, I won't let you fight my captain. Marimo:*smiles*Kyo...you're growing fast, thats for sure. Kyo: Hmph. *Suddenly, Kyo swings his tonfa towards Marimo, releasing a huge chain that has blades on its edge Shuji:*surprised*KYO!! WHAT ARE YOU... *Kyo quickly cuts a few small balls that were coming towards Marimo *The small pieces fall on the ground and explode in an instant Marimo:*surprised*What the hell was that? Kyo:*serious face*You brought some friends with you? Marimo:*serious face*I don't remember being followed. *Suddenly, four people appear around Marimo and all of them throw a chain *The four chains unite, catching Marimo between Marimo:*surprised*it! This is Kairoseki! *Another man jumps on the ground at some distance from everyone else Yuusuke:*pissed off*WHO ARE YOU GUYS?? Jason:*serious face*My name is Eric Jason. I'm here to capture Sasagawa Kenshin. Shuji:*serious face*Who sent you? Jason: Thats something I can't reveal. *Shuji takes a step forward, coming in front of the others Shuji:*dead serious face*You're not gonna capture anyone. *Shuji instantly dashes towards Jason and starts gathering energy in his rings *Jason simply puts his palms together, and a small spark can be seen being formed between his hands *Before Shuji could even realize whats happening, he gets hit by a black lighting that comes from Jason's hands *However, in the last moment, Shuji moves a little, protecting his heart from being pierced by the black lightning *Full of blood on his chest, Shuji falls on the ground *Yuusuke instantly appears near his captain Yuusuke:*worried look*Hey, are you alright?? Shuji:*coughing blood*Yeah, but he got me really easy. Yuusuke:*dead serious face*Who is this guy? *All of a sudden, the chains that were stopping Marimo from move are cut into pieces *Also, the four persons around Marimo get cut as well *In front of Marimo steps his little brother, Kyo Marimo:*surprised*Kyo... Kyo:*determined look*Stay away all of you. I'm going to bite this guy to death. Category:Blog posts